


Y/N camping lonely heart! De arimasu!

by Nikumeat



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Love Confessions, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikumeat/pseuds/Nikumeat
Summary: When reader decides to go to a camping trip all alone Giroro right away worries and goes after her to make sure she is fine. One event leads to a wonderful discovery (of love ;))





	1. Let's get ready

**Author's Note:**

> Reader or as referred to in story as Y/N pretty much replaces Natsumi, because i dont like how they treated her in the show. Thinking about Giroro being attracted the way he is to a 14 year old is really nasty and the show writers should feel ashamed. I still love Natsumi and Giroro as good characters. Y/N is atleast 18+ in story and female still.  
> This fanfiction is just super indulgent and kind of wrote this more for myself, but decided to put it here.  
> This is my first fanfiction so im sorry if its bad.

Summer heat has been picking up these few days and sitting in your room sweating wasn’t great. After heading out to buy some groceries and ice cream. Coming back to the house you stop by the river to sit down and enjoy your refreshment. After a while of staring at the flowing water. The fish started to catch your eye and made you remember of summer camps. 

To yourself you decided ‘’I should pack my stuff for tomorrow, because it would be perfect to go out camping by a lake! Fishing, sleeping in a tent and cooking sweet potatoes would be the best.’’ 

While eating icecream with closed eyes you had to hold your excitement 

‘’This will be so great, it has been way too long since I had an outing.’’ After finishing your icecream you had to hurry home to make dinner. 

Getting home you saw the green frog lazing around on the couch. With closed eyes he turned to you 

‘’Finally you are home, I finished the chores you assigned to me, I can’t wait to eat dinner kero kero’’ 

You took off your shoes and came up to the living room couch ‘’Wheres Fuyuki and mom? Are both of them home right now?’’

Keroro hear you come up close to the couch and sat up ‘’Oh Fuyuki is upstairs and your mom said she will come home later tonight’’ 

You sighed, mom not being home isn’t unusual and you proceeded to go to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. 

‘’Keroro come help me chop the onions!’’ 

Keroro slumping down on the couch as he was expecting not to do anything else for that day, but obliged ‘’coming miss…’’ 

After making dinner and finishing it with everyone. You talked to Fuyuki if you should call mom to tell her something 

‘’Huh? What do you need mom for?’’ 

‘’Oh its nothing big, wanted to tell her that Il be going on a lake camping trip by myself. I am big enough to go on my own you know, but mom still has to know that I would be gone for a day.’’

Fuyuki had a slight sad look in his eyes, but said that it was alright and he would tell mom about it. 

‘’Thank you, maybe il take you with me next time to enjoy nature too’’

Keroro from the corner of the room heard it all and went down to his secret base to tell everyone else what he heard. 

‘’Y/N is planning to go out for a camping trip tomorrow by herself. This would be the perfect time to go after and destroy her Kero kero’’ 

Tamama chimed in ‘’Yes, Yes that’s a great plan sergeant!’’ 

Kururu laughed ‘’This might be a good plan except for the fact that she can always beat you ku kuuu’’ 

Keroro got annoyed and yelled at him. Giroro thinking about Y/N safety and how she would be by herself in the woods had his heart racing. ‘’Im gonna go and do it myself then, Im not coming back until shes gone’’   
He said it only to cover up that he was actually going to go keep an eye on Y/N. Kururu only laughed again.

‘’You know we can see you blushing right?’’ 

Without realizing his cheeks were flush from the thought of Y/N.   
‘’ You keep your mouth shut Im only fired up for the mighty battle im going to experience.''

‘’Sure thing ~lover boy~ kukukukuku’’ 

A small bomb got thrown at Kururu direction. All he could do was try to duck to dodge it, but no luck as it landed and exploded in the back of his chair. 

‘’A-alright if you say so, you don’t have to throw bombs at me…’’

Giroro stomped his way out of the base to his tent. Slight ruckus could was heard from Y/N room as most likely she was getting ready for tomorrow 

‘’humph she must be going pretty early… well I guess it’s no big rush for me for now’’

Giroro goes to sleep as next morning approaches.

‘’Giro..ro’’ 

*hummm* 

‘’Giroro!’’

*HUH!* 

He heard himself being called outside of the tent so he poked his head out. It was Y/N 

‘’Good morning Y/N is there something you needed for me to help you with?’’ 

Y/N smiled as soon as he poked his head out ‘’Ģood morning to you too Giroro! Can you please give me some of your sweet potatoes? I know they would be perfect for me to eat on my camping trip.’’ 

Giroro for the sake of looking surprised ‘’Wait you’re going on a camping trip? Are you going with Saburo or someone else?’’ 

‘’Nope, Im going alone to enjoy nature at my own pace. Do you think I can’t go by myself?’’ 

‘’N-no it’s to know how many I should give for you’’ Then Giroro went back into the tent to get sweet potatoes. He thought to himself 

‘’Wow they weren’t lying about the camping trip. I will be able look over Y/N from afar to protect her from any on coming danger, this is the moment I have been waiting for’’ 

Giroro after a minute comes out with a small bag of sweet potatoes ‘’Here this should do you good while you are out there’’ 

Y/N opend the bag to have a quick look at the sweet potatoes. ‘’ahhhh~ they look so nice I can’t wait to eat them later tonight, thank you Giroro’’ 

She patted his head with a smile and headed inside to finish packing. Giroro covered his face as he was blushing so much.   
‘’God can’t I fall for her any harder than I have already?’’   
After a short bit he calmed down and went to wait for her to leave to get ready himself to go after her. 

‘’I know she can take care of herself, but I have to be sure…’’


	2. Lets enjoy the summer fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the campsite you start to set up your camping spot and go fishing and then something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope more of the setup for this chapter isnt too much and that enough things happen for you guys to still be interested in the next chapter.

After you were done packs up the stuff you needed from your room and put it all in your car. You go in the house to say goodbyes to everyone. 

‘’See you in a day Fuyuki, I hope I can entrust you with taking care of things here.’’ 

Fuyuki nods with a smile ‘’Of course big sis I can take care of the house and make sure nothing burns down.’’ 

You giggled ‘’I know you will, but you can still call mom or me if anything goes wrong. Big sis can always come back to take care of things!’’ 

Both you and Fuyuki laugh and give a small hug. 

‘’Now as for you.’’ Turning to Keroro ‘’You and your platoon better not be planning anything to ruin my time.’’ 

Keroro looking abit frightened at how scary you can be.

‘’No, no I would never a lady deserve a nice day off while we all take care of the house.’’ 

You sigh ‘’Good, this house better be clean and the way it was when I get back. Got it.’’ giving him a mean look.

‘’YOU CAN COUNT ON ME SIRMAM’’ finishing off with his usual salute. You kind of roll your eyes at it and take it as a good enough a response of what you asked off. 

You finally set off to drive out of the city to the nearby camping sites that lets you set up a small camp by a lake. Camping site officials let you set up camp with a campfire area, a nice picnic table and a space to set up your tent. 

They reminded you that you should clean up when you leave and that there is no electricity on the campsite. So you can’t charge or use any equipment that needs electricity to work. It did not bother you one bit and you drove off to the spot that they let you use to start setting up your tent.

Giroro back at the house was getting ready to go off too. But then got interrupted by Keroro and Tamama that wanted to pester you for all you cared for.

‘’Come on Giroro do you need to get so much stuff to go?’’ 

Tamama came from behind Keroro and acted like an excited little tadpole.

‘’Come on, come on just take a few bombs and plant them on site! They would take care of her in one two and she whould be gone with the dust.’’ 

Quite annoyed by Tamamas loud voice you yelled for him to shut up.

‘’Listen Y/N is not that easy, you have seen her fight before so a few bombs would not do much. I need some privacy to think of what I need to take the most.’’ 

You continue to pack your bag for a second before stopping again. 

‘’What are you still doing in my tent GET OUT’’ You kicked them out as they ran off into the house once again. With a big sigh as you went back into your tent to pack up some more. 

‘’Y/N…’’ 

You could feel your heart beat more as you finished packing and got on your hovercraft. 

You didn’t need to search much as you were betting she did not want to drive far from the city, but far enough to be in the near woods. There weren’t many lakes around so you found the place pretty quick. Landing the hovercraft in the woods by the start of the camp site you set out to setup your own camp to look over Y/N. 

As expected Y/N was actually pretty far off from the camp site entrance and had setup her own camp. It was so nice seeing her working so hard to finish up setting up her tent. You didn’t wanna disturb her so you sat back and kept an eye on her.

You finally finished putting up the tent that might have taken you at least 20 minutes to set up all on your own. You were impressed that you did work up a sweat and went for a sip of water. Still cold from the cooler box. Sitting down by the picnic table you were wondering to yourself.

‘’Hmmm it’s been so long since I last went camping, let alone by myself. Lets enjoy this the best that I can’’ 

You put together your fishing rod and went to the edge of the lake. They had a clear lake shore where you could go swimming or fishing. By the shore it was shallow, but further you went it got deeper. There was a ramp designed for fishing or if you wanted to have a run start for a great dive. You decided to go on the ramp to get a good cast for the big fish. 

You enjoyed fishing a lot as a kid, but only the catching part not so much of eating of what you caught. You casted off your rod and waited. It wasn’t as exciting as you remember it being as a kid. You kept recasting your rod to see if anything would bite with not much luck. With the last cast you casted it out pretty far not hoping for much you started to think again. 

‘’Man even if I don’t catch anything I could still enjoy the sweet potatoes that Giroro gave me later.’’ You almost started drooling thinking about the nice sweet potatoes that Giroro always has. But then you started to think. ‘’Giroro is always so nice to me, it’s like he shows me his softer side whenever he’s speaking to me even in his formal tone. Hes always so polite, but he doesn’t show that attitude to any other of his froggy pals. Well maybe Dororo, but that could be because he isn’t as childish as all the others in his group.’’ 

Looking off beyond the bobber. ‘’Could it be love? I do have some feelings for him as he’s so sweet, strong and caring all the time. whenever i talked to him he usually made such cute faces.’’ Your own heart started to race at all the thoughts.

‘’Could it be that we have fallen for each other?’’ with a pause you shook your head.

‘’No that couldn’t be it, He’s could be nicer because he considers me a greater warrior then him, it must be respect right? Also we are enemies to each other too right? You can’t fall in love with an enemy. ’’ The thought got you abit sad, but you snapped out of it when you felt a slight bump at your leg. Looking down at your feet you had dipped them in the water. You saw small fish fleeing like a big fish was chasing them. You didn’t think much of it until you could hear your fishing reel spinning with your line being dragged off. 

‘’OH it must be a big one’’ 

You try to set the hook, but no luck only getting pulled hard into the water off the ramp. With that you lost your fishing rod, got soaked and you were very surprised to say the least. 

‘’Did not know there were now sharks in this lakes.’’

You tried to laugh it off, but you still groaned as you only got that rod not so long ago for these kinds of outings. You tried to swim back to the shore. Behind you, you heard a big splash and a huge wave washed you off closer to shore. You were able to sit up in the water with your legs submerged. You looked up and it was a big Nessie looking creature with a fishing pole dangling out of its mouth. 

‘’That must have been the thing that hooked on and dragged me in!’’ 

Your heart was ready to jump out your mouth. You tried to gain strength to get up and run out of there, but you couldn’t from shock. The monster had opend it mouth and was about to start charging. All you could do at that moment was to close your eyes and put up your hands to your face. With all your hope leaving your body you waited for that split second to be over. It never came as you heard something fire off and the monster roaring. You looked to see that the monster got shot in the eye and then on the dock you saw him there. 

‘’Giroro!’’ 

You couldn’t believe he was here saving your life, he was like a guardian angel. 

‘’Get down Y/N!’’ 

You dodged getting hit with its big claw as it tried to hit Giroro. Giroro jumped up to doge its attack, he ran up the beasts arm to get closer. 

‘’Don’t worry Y/N I will take care of it in a flash.’’ 

All you could do was watch him run up to its head. With a direct shot to the head it got stunned. It fell down back into water and created a splash, but not as big as last one. Still water came down like rain on you. You could see Giroro coming towards you from where he fought. Carrying a stick? Giroro stopped and stuck it in the ground. When you looked closer it was actually your fishing rod it had become unrecognizable. 

Giroro looked to you ‘’Y/N, Im sorry I couldn’t save your fishing rod, but at least I saved you.’’ he came closer looking at you.

‘’Are you alright? The monster didn’t hurt you did it?’’ 

You couldn’t do much, but to go for a hug that surprised Giroro.

*gi-giro* 

‘’I’m glad that you were here to save me. I got so scared that i thought I was going to die...’’ 

You started to sob, Giroro didn’t say anything, but returned the hug patting your back. 

‘’I was so scared that I wouldn’t see Mom, Fuyuki, my friends or any of you frogs…’’ You hiccuped. 

‘’I was scared for you too Y/N. Im glad I came to make sure you were alright as I was worried about you.’’ You got a light flush on your face 

*huh? He cares enough to come look after me?*

You stopped the hug and looked at him with the previous thoughts going through your head and bit the bullet. 

‘’Giroro do you … love me?’’


	3. The confession

Without much thought he went red in the face 

‘’Well Giroro? Do you like me that way or not?’’ 

He was getting super nervous trying to look around for an escape, but nowhere to run. This is no time to run from his feeling coming right at him up front and center. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare for the worst. 

‘’I-… Y/N’’ 

You waited for him not rush it. 

‘’I do. I love you Y/N alot.’’ 

He turned away and still keeping his eyes shut waiting to get a slap or something else. Nothing of sorts came, but instead a small giggle. He opened his eyes to look at Y/N laughing to herself with a flushed face. 

‘’Im glad you do, because I do too.’’ 

He blinked a few times. He couldn’t believe it. The girl who he had the biggest crush on liked, no loved him back. He was so happy he couldn’t hold it together and went for a kiss. The kiss surprised you, but it wasn’t unwelcomed so you leaned into it. The kiss didn’t last long as you needed to breathe. Both of you looked at each other in the eyes being smitten by one another. This was what love felt like. Even frogs and humans can love each other this way and it was wonderful. The sun had started to set and you got chills. You were still half submerged in water. 

‘’Giroro this is so nice, but we need to get out of the water.’’ 

‘’Oh y-yes it must be getting cold for you. You are still soaked.’’   
Both of you got up and out of the water. You went over to your car to look for dry clothes right away. Only realizing you didn’t pack a second outfit only your pajamas. 

‘’Giroro can you please make a fire while I go to change?’’ 

‘’Yes no worries, you have to warm up somehow IL even start roasting the sweet potatoes.’’ 

‘’Thanks a lot Giroro.’’

You smiled and came down to kiss Giroro on the cheek. He blushed and went to start the campfire. Giroro made short work of it and right away went to roasting the sweet potatoes. You had to change out of your day clothes into pajamas even if you didn’t feel like sleeping yet. And you hung up your wet clothes to dry out, but they would only be dry the next morning. All you got for your pajamas was a light t-shirt and shorts nothing special. You came to the campfire where Giroro was looking very happy. Humming while roasting a nice sweet potato. 

‘’Im back, is the sweet potato almost done?’’ 

‘’It sure will be in a minute’’ 

As he looked at you he went red in the face. The shirt showed off your body real good it was almost see trough, but he tried not to stare too much. You sat down next to him with a small gap between you two. As soon as the sweet potato was done Giroro split it in half and gave one half to you. It was super tasty nothing less from Giroros great farming and cooking skill. You were still abit cold from getting soaked from a few minutes ago. 

‘’Giroro’’ 

‘’Yes? What is It Y/N?’’ 

‘’Could you come sit in my lap? Im still abit cold so it would help me warm up more.’’ 

*h-huh? She wants me to sit in her lap? I guess theres nothing wrong with that right?*

‘’Sure Y/N that’s good thinking’’ 

Giroro got up from where he was sitting by the campfire and came to sit in your lap. You hugged him close. 

‘’hmmmm your so nice and warm Giroro.’’ 

Giroro was freaking out to himself as you hugged him. Because you weren’t actually wearing a bra under that shirt and he was blushing so much more. You noticed that hes eyes were darting and reassured him. 

‘’It’s alright Giroro, you can touch me however you want, you don’t have to be so shy about it.’’ 

He heated up even more he wasn’t expecting you to say that. To everyone you seemed like you were super uptight. So Giroro went ahead and hugged you tighter. 

‘’We are lovers now after all right?’’ 

*l-lovers?* 

That excited Giroro, it made him happier knowing that you were all his and this wasnt a dream. You put your hands around him and rested your head on his. It was a nice and gentle hug. Giroro shifted to face you to give a nice long and tender kiss. It felt like it could have lasted forever with his hands wrapping around your neck to hold you more. You stopped to get some air and whispered. 

‘’Giroro… Would you like to do it with me?’’

He didn’t quite understand what you meant by do it, so he had abit of a puzzled look on his face. 

‘’You know the thing that two Pekoponians do when they are together. Alone~’’

He got what she meant by that and was about ready to pass out. 

*Doing it? With Y/N? …* 

‘’But Y/N you are a Pekoponian and im a Kerorian would it even be possible?’’ 

‘’We won’t be sure unless we try right? We can take it slow so you can tell me if you dont want to do it.’’ 

‘’Y/N if you want to do it with me then I guess we can do it.’’ 

‘’Thank you Giroro, let’s get more comfortable then shall we?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was abit shorter but the next chapter is gonna be much longer than this.


	4. So it begins (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we doing it

You stood up picking up Giroro along with you holding him close. You went to the tent to continue what you started. Giroro went into the tent first and then you came in. You closed the tent off and both of you sat down. Giroro seemed abit timid, but with the glow from the campfire illuminating the tent. It gave off a calming atmosphere that made him calm down.

‘’Shall we continue?’’ 

He nodded as both of you continued to kiss. Giroro started to inch closer until he was close to touching you. You guided Giroros hands to your boobs letting him touch them. He looked away, but you still assured him that it was alright and you gave him a small kiss to continue what his doing.

‘’Let me take it off for you’’ 

With a swift move you took off your shirt exposing your breasts. It made him blush like crazy, it was the first time Giroro had seen them up close before. They were so nice and soft as he licked and groped them. A small moan was heard from you as Giroro continued to play with them. 

‘’Y/N your body is so soft I wish to see more of it.’’ 

Giroro sat back to let you take off your pajama pants to reveal your panties. Giroro couldn’t help, but to whisper to himself noting how cute they were. For a change you wanted to see what Giroro could offer, but you were stopped in your tracks. 

‘’uhhh Giroro?’’ 

‘’Y-yes?’’ 

‘’Do you have anything, well, down there?’’ 

You were abit embarrassed to ask, but you didn’t wanna make thing too awkward. 

‘’Oh yes I do. We kerorians have something similar to a male pekoponian member.’’ 

You watched as Giroro reached down to his crotch area to reveal a slit. Something pink was coming out of it as he continued to rub it closing his eyes and grunting.

‘’Giroro may I help with that?’’ 

Giroro stopped and looked at you removing his hand. 

‘’Sure do what you like.’’ 

You put two pillows together so Giroro would have a comfortable place to lay back and relax. You then got lower to be face to face with his slit, which made Giroro abit nervous. You parted the slit folds to get a better look and to look at the thing that was coming out of it. It reminded you of a clitoris. You touched it as it grew more and made Giroro twitch at the sudden touch. You went for a lick to see what would happen, it was getting more erect by the second. The taste was not bad atleast. You heard his breathing becoming more sporadic as he seem to enjoy it. With a few more licks it seemed to have come out at full length. His dick was slender and smooth, and for a frog alien it seemed to have been a decent size too. Giroro looked down at you once you were done helping him, but you weren’t done yet. You wanted to see what he was made of so you went to put atleast half of him in your mouth. It made Giroro jump. 

‘’Y/N what are you doing?’’ 

You gave a little hum and continued by moving you head down more. You were almost at the shaft as you felt the tip starting to tickle your throat. You continued to move your head, each time getting a noise out of Giroro. It felt too good for him to stop you, before he tried to warn you about something it was unclear to you. Untill he came and you had to pull away. He came in your mouth and getting on your face as you were pulling away. 

‘’AHh Im so sorry Y/N I tried to warn you, please forgive me.’’ 

The taste of his seed was abit bitter and salty, but you didn’t mind it as it was his. 

‘’It’s alright Giroro all that matters to me is that you atleast felt good.’’ You kissed his forehead. 

‘’So let’s continue where we left off on you now Y/N.’’ 

Giroro got between your legs trying to take off your panties. After getting them off, he kind of stared appreciating you for being all his. Giroro started to work with your pussy the same way he did with his slit. Guess he thought they were similar enough. He rubbed your clit with his thumb and licked your folds. He was trying to push you back to have better angle, so you had to help him out with you lying down further on your back. He started to use his hands more to part the folds and pushing his fingers in and out of you. He was nervous even if it seemed like he knew what he was doing. Looking back to you and back to what he was doing. 

‘’Is,, is this good? Are you feeling good?’’ 

‘’You are doing great Giroro.’’ 

Giroro took over the work of his hands and started to use his mouth more. Starting at your clit, licking it and sucking on it. Then moving down further to lick at you pussy. Your legs were shaking so much more than before and Giroro didn’t seem to let up one bit. And at that moment Giroro stopped to get your attention. 

‘’Y/N, may I insert myself in you?’’ 

You looked to see Giroro erect again, twitching and dripping at his dick. 

‘’Im ready.’’ 

‘’O-okay il go slow so I wouldn't hurt you Y/N.’’ 

He seemed so tender and loving. As he was trying to align himself he rubbed his member against your pussy. Sending shivers up your whole body. He finally started to insert himself which did not hurt one bit. His member felt smooth and his handy work at foreplay prepared you well enough for what was going to happen. He inserted himself completely as you closed your eyes to enjoy the new sensation. 

‘’Y/N is it fine if I start to move?’’ 

You nodded before he started to move. It was like a dream, there was no pain atall it was so smooth. The tip tapping your cervix was an added new feeling you wouldn’t have experienced with anyone else. Giroro was moving still kind of slow not to hurt you. You parted your legs more the best you could and brought Giroro closer. 

‘’You can go abit more rougher don’t worry as much about me. I would love to see what you're made of.’’ 

You didn’t have to say any more than that for him to quicken his pace. His breath becoming heavier and for your own breath to hitch. His hips were slamming against yours as he pounded away in you. 

‘’Gi-Ro-Ro ahhhh haa ah’’ 

You couldn’t hold it together too well as the pleasure was building up. 

‘’Y/N I feel, I feel like Im very close’’ 

You looked to him as he was sweating while fucking you. You held his head pushing it into your boobs. 

‘’I’m close too, so please do it with me.’’ 

Giroro held on to your thorso as his thrusts went deep and hard. With the last thrust you could feel him releasing inside of you that it made you cum too. Holding onto each other both of you rode off your highs and started to pant. Giroro pulled out of you and go closer to you to kiss you on the lips. It was short and sweet as you held each other close. 

‘’I love you Y/N, do you promise not to leave me.’’

You looked to him as he was looking back at you waiting for you to respond. 

‘’I wont if you promise not to either.’’ 

‘’I would never dream of it in a million years.’’

You kissed his forehead and patted his head. You pulled the blanket over both of you exhausted from today.

You never thought that this camping trip would have turned into something more.   
A camping trip of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the last chapter unless i decide to write more about what happens afterwards. About like them wanting to be parents but idk il see how i feel about it


End file.
